Sesuatu, ya!
by Fei Mei
Summary: CEPLOOKK! "AAAARRGHH! Ini apa-apaan, sih!" erang Sasuke kesal. BYUUURR! "Nanti aku bilangin Aniki, lho!" "Orang ini semua ide Itachi-san, kok!" *warning: AR, oneshot, mungkin ooc dan judul tidam sesuai, tanjoubi omedetto Sasuke!*


Anak lelaki berambut biru gelap bahkan nyaris hitam itu berjalan dengan tegap seperti biasa, melewati jalan yang biasa ia lalui setiap kali kembali ke rumahnya. Pertokoan banyak ia lalui, puluhan orang pun tertangkap penglihatan matanya sembari berjalan. Dan dari semua orang yang ia lewati di jalan, 99% orang-orang itu menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik pelan dan terkekeh, ada juga yang hanya tersenyum geli pada pemuda itu.

'_Mereka kenapa, sih?_' tanya anak lelaki itu, Uchiha Sasuke dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AR, oneshot PENDEK, mungkin OOC, judul mungkin tidak sesuai, untuk ultah Sasuke**

**.**

**Sesuatu, ya!  
by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Berusaha tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang ia lalui, Sasuke berjalan lebih cepat menuju rumahnya. Tatapan orang-orang itu sungguh membuat sang putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha merasa tidak nyaman, dan ketidaknyamanan itu membuatnya berpikir kenapa ia tak juga kunjung sampai di rumah kediaman Uchiha.

Akhirnya tinggal satu blok lagi sampai di rumahnya. Ia tidak perlu lagi melewati pertokoan dan orang-orang lagi. Tak perlu mendapat tatapan yang seolah menyatakan Sasuke adalah seorang badut yang lucu.

'_Satu belokan lagi...!_' ujar Sasuke dalam hatinya, memberi semangat pada kakinya agar melangkah lebih cepat.

Baru saja memberi sugesti pada diri sendiri, tiba-tiba saja ...

CEPLOOKK!

"Heeeh?" kata Sasuke terkejut, merasakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh di kepalanya.

Sesuatu itu terasa dingin di kepala Sasuke. Pemuda itu lantas berpikir mungkin itu kotoran hewan. Tetapi karena penasaran, ia memberanikan diri mengangkat tangannya untuk meraba kepalanya, memastikan benda apa yang terjatuh di kepalanya.

Lengket. Berlendir. Bentuknya seperti cairan. Hmm, apa, ya?

Kemudian Sasuke berusaha agar lebih waspada, takut benda yang sama terjatuh di kepala lagi. Benar juga, beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasakan ada suatu benda yang terjatuh dari atas menuju kepalanya. Dengan sigap Sasuke mnghindar, membiarkan benda itu terjatuh begitu saja ke jalan. Ternyata benda itu adalah ...

"T-telur?! K-kenapa ada telur ayam yang jatuh dari langit?! Masakah ada ayam yang terbang begitu tinggi kemudian bertelur di langit?!" ucap Sasuke terkejut. Ya, ampun, Sasuke. Kau tidak boleh bertanya apakah ada ayam yang bertelur di langit!

Kemudian, belum Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lagi, ia merasa tersiram sesuatu dari kepalanya. Bukan cairan yang berlendir lagi. Kali ini adalah butiran –bukan butiran debu- halus berwarna putih yang banyak. Itu adalah tepung terigu.

"AAAARRGHH! Ini apa-apaan, sih?!" erang Sasuke kesal sambil berusaha membersihkan rambutnya yang penuh tepung dengan kedua tangannya.

Takut ia tertimpa sial dengan barang jatuh ke atas kepalanya, Sasuke pun langsung melesat berlari menuju rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia berhasil masuk pagar rumahnya dengan selamat dan tidak terkena 'musibah' lainnya. Menarik nafas lega karena akhirnya sampai di rumah, Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuh terutama kepalanya.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja ...

BYUUURR!

"Uwaaaahh!" seru Sasuke terkejut.

Ternyata ia langsung tersiram air di sekujur tubuhnya. Untungnya itu adalah air bersih.

Dengan kedua tangannya, Sasuke berusaha membersihkan kelopak matanya agar bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan terpampanglah seringai iseng dari tiga orang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya begitu ia berhasil membuka matanya. Tiga orang itu adalah Naruto, Rock Lee, dan Kiba –ketiganya masing-masing membawa ember yang basah, Sasuke langsung menduga mereka bertiga menggunakan ember itu untuk menyiramnya.

"Kalian apa-apaan, sih?!" bentak Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang dan berwajah kesal. "Nanti aku bilangin Aniki, lho!"

"Bilangin saja," kata Kiba.

"Orang ini semua ide Itachi-san, kok!" ujar Rock Lee.

"Yang melempar telur dan tepung itu malah aniki-mu sendiri! Ahahahaha!" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa.

"E-eeeehh?!" sontak Sasuke sangat terkejut. Aniki-nya yang merencanakan ini semua?

"Ayo ke ruang tengah!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke. Aciieee~ Naruto pegang-pegang tangan Sasuke~~. "Semuanya sudah menunggu disana. Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Tenten, Ino, dan Temari membuat kue untukmu!"

'_Kue? Ada apa sih, ini?!_' Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Lalu keempat pemuda itu sampai di ruang tengah, ketiga temannya mendorong Sasuke untuk masuk duluan. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang tengah, kemudian ia melihat teman-temannya menebar konfeti ke arahnya.

"_Tanjoubi omedetto_, Sasuke!" seru mereka semua kopmak, lagi-lagi membut Sasuke terkejut.

"E-EEEEHH?!" ujar Sasuke. "A-aku ulangtahun hari ini?! Bukannya besok?!"

"_Baka otouto_, kau ulangtahun hari ini. Sejak kapan kau jadi pelupa?" tanya Itachi menepuk pelan bahu adiknya sambil terkekeh.

"Jadi kau memaksaku untuk keluar rumah dari pagi dan baru boleh pulang setelah jam 2 siang karena kalian ingin membuat ini?!" kata Sasuke, entah merasa senang karena mendapat kejutan dari teman-temannya atau merasa kesal karena dikerjai. "Lalu, kenapa orang-orang yang kulewati dari pagi tertawa setiap melihatku?"

"Hmm, kau tidak melihat cermin sama sekali sejak bangun tadi?" tanya Itachi.

"Mana sempat! Kau membangunkanku jam 4 pagi tadi, langsung menyuruhku ganti baju –aku jadi tak sempat mandi- dan memaksaku keluar rumah. Karena masih ngantuk, aku tak lihat cermin. Di sekitar jalan pun tak ada cermin. Memangnya kenapa?" kata Sasuke.

"Ini, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura memberikan cermin pada Sasuke.

"Uwaaaa!" seru Sasuke kaget, begitu melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

Sasuke melihat wajahnya penuh dengan coretan tinta warna-warni, bahkan ada bekas _eye shadow_ tebal di kelopak matanya. Dan karena tadi ia sudah tersiram air, tinta-tinta itu jadi membuat wajah tampan Sasuke menjadi cemongan.

"Aniki! Kau tega sekali!" erang Sasuke.

"Yah, sekali-sekali, lah, hahahah!" ujar Itachi. "Toh kalau kau mandi dari pagi, percuma juga, kan? Sudah, sekarang kau tiup lilin, potong kue, lalu mandi!"

"Hhh...baiklah..." erang Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke melangkah dengan malas menuju kue yang bentuk dan warnanya urakan, yang dbuat oleh teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum lebar melihat adiknya seperti itu. Dasar kakak yang usil.

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Jadi ceritanya disini Itachi gak ikut Akatsuki ya~. Dan Fei paling seneng hubungan keluarga Itachi dan Sasuke, jadi terharu parah inget waktu Itachi tewas di tangan Sasuke dulu :'(

Selamat ulangtahun untuk uke kesayangan Naruto yakni Uchiha sasUKE! #plakparah. Nyahahah~

Review?


End file.
